Charart Requests
Have a charart request? Place it below with the cat's name (linked to the page as well), description, fur style, (long, or short), gender, additional info, user that made the request, and who you want to do your request. Example: (name of cat linked to it's page) Description: (place here) Fur Style: (place here) Gender: (place here) User making the request: (place here) Artist you'd like to do the charart: (place here) Additional info: (scars, markings, ear nicks, texture, etc. place here) Palekit Description: Seal-point with amber eyes. Fur Style: shorthair. Gender: female. User making the request: Blaze Artist you'd like to do the charart: impartial, it doesn't matter. Additional info: I'm not sure, she has no special markings. I can do that for you. Just give me a sec... “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ...All right, there you go! Hot out of the oven. Seal-point, amber eyes, shading with just a touch of purple. Is there anything you would like me to change? PalekitCharart-Dark (Shaded).png|Palekit “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Poppyfern Description: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Fur Style: Long Gender: Female User: Moss Moss 02:06, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Artist: IDC, you guys are all great ;) (Whoa! Palepaw is awesome!) Thank you, I did Palepaw's kit charart. :) I'll do this one for you, but be aware it might take longer. Tortoiseshells are a bit harder to do properly... “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 03:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ...Okay! This was a bit of a challenge, but here it is! Thank you for requesting this, Moss; quite frankly, it was very fun to make. Is there anything you would like me to change? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Update: Silver was not very fond of me modifying the charart to make it look more long-haired, so I'm afraid I'll have to remove it. Really sorry, I wish I could have gotten your opinion. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) That's totally fine! Maybe you can try again when you have the official long haired chararts? Moss 20:57, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Moss, just letting you know on her page it says that she's a torti and white she-cat. Torties do not have any white, only black and orange patches. 21:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) @Moss: Of course I will. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 21:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Beepaw (Set) :Description: ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes :Fur Style: Short, mackerel tabby :User: Mink :Artist: Anyone :Additional Info: None Moon-Moon (Set) :Description: rather large gray tabby Maine Coon tom with amber eyes :Fur Style: Long, mackerel tabby :User: Mink :Artist: Anyone :Additional Info: None I can do both of these for you, thankfully! (Good thing there's a long-haired blank for the rogue, eh?) Just give me a sec... “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 18:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) All right! Here's Moon-Moon: And here's Beepaw: Hot out of the oven! These were fun to do as well, Moon-Moon in particular. I hope you like that crazy marking on his forehead. I think they turned out rather handsomely, but if there's anything you'd like me to change, I'd be happy to do so! “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I love Moon-Moon's thanks! Your amazing at them!— Ryewhisker 21:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather (Rouge version) Description: Dark ginger she-cat with piercing green eyes Fur: Long User: Moss 03:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Artist: Anyone Additional Info: Redfeather was once a rouge called Red, so could you guys make a rouge version? Moss 03:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll do her gladly! :D Does she have any scars? 03:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) And is she an orange tabby? bc her image has stripes and that's what confuses me.. 03:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, she has slightly darker stripes, but they aren't to visible. If they're too much trouble you don't have to do them, XD. She doesn't have any scars. Moss 14:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Nah, I love doing stripes! I'll do it later <3 14:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Can you come onto chat? (I also edited the part about Lilywing's love intrests on her page. Does it look accurate?) Moss 14:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Finisheeddd. I'm so proud of this <333 soooooooooooooooooo bautiful Moss 19:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. <3 I'll add it to her page. ^.^ 19:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart (Rogue & Queen) I think you guys know the drill, but if I do her it'll look terrible. Description: Dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Scar over left eye, flank scars (several), a tail scar, and a small patch of open skin on right shoulder. Fur: Short User: Stormver Artist: Pfft, anyone. Additional Info: You may want to look at her warrior art for help on her scars and fur :) -- I could even learn how to LOVE 12:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll do her :) Though I'll also be doing Redfeather's, so this might take longer. 13:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Finished! ^.^ 15:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Make the scars a bit more prominet (the eye is fine) and try to combine some of the stripes. Afterwards it'll look fine to me! :3 I could even learn how to LOVE 16:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Uh, if I combine them, they'll look like a scribbled mess, and what do you mean by 'prominet'? 16:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Just remove some stripes and make the rest a bit larger. And by prominet I mean enhance them a bit. Make them a bit larger I could even learn how to LOVE 16:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Stormver, stripes aren't meant to be /larger/ than that. They're fine the way they are, but if you don't like it, then I can remove this.. 16:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Flame, you don't even have to make them much larger... I could even learn how to LOVE 16:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing (Queen) White she-cat with green eyes preferably long, but short fur is fine Moss 02:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Anyyyy I can make her for you with a short-haired charart, but when Whiskers makes a long-haired, I'd be happy to do that as well! “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Yay! (Can you come on chat?) Moss 02:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:11, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darn didn't get here fast enough. Good luck Dark! XD sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:24, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Flame! <3 “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Hot out of the oven! White, nice smudged ear-fur, and some lovely blue-tinted shading (a bit commonplace, but it looks rather grand on white cats). I also included some very delicate fur texturing (I'm not sure if you want me to make that lighter or darker or whatnot). Is there anything you'd like me to change on this beauty? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 03:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Looks great! Thx! Moss 00:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Such a beauty! Shimmertail (Theia) Rouge Version Jet black she-cat with ice blue eyes Long furred nick in left ear, small scar on shoulder, not very visible, very thin scar over one eye anyone I'll do it if I get a chance. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:07, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Darn, beat me to it. >.< Well, anyways, good luck Flame! Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 18:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) thank ye. i'll be done shortly. do you want a texture-ish look to it or?? sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) finished c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) whoa.... thx sooo much... wow... omg... omg... Floria Tosca 07:34, January 4, 2016 (UTC) No problem! c: sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Pale''paw (appy blank this time) Description: Seal-point w/ amber eyes Fur: shorthair Requester: Blaze Artist: Dark, pls? She made the kit so. Other stuff: maybe a couple nicks on her face. As soon as I get the chance, I will. <3 Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...]] 05:22, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm working on it right now, I apologize for the delay. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'''Darkness...]] 18:15, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Here she is! I used all the same colors from the kit charart, just to make sure it is as close as possible. ^^ I also added a scar on her nose and upper eye. Thoughts? Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 18:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) It's beautiful, thank you so much! Lost souls in reverie 20:16, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Calliopekit (Ki) Description: tortoiseshell and white molly with yellow eyes Fur: medium length Requester: Mink Artist: Anyone If they can't do it, I can! ~Ash It's done! is it good? 18:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Bramblingflower (Ki) :See File:Bramblingflower.life.jpg kit is exactly like this no nicksm scars, etc. Requester:Mink Fur:Medium Artist: Anyone Sure, I'll get to it when I can! ^^ sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC) finished. i hope you like! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Turandot Pretty black she-cat with silver stripes. DarkClan Shredded ears Any XD Floria Tosca 22:42, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I can do that for you! Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 22:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry this took so long, I had a terrible mental block with it. ^^ Is there anything you'd like me to change? Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 01:32, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Converted to Longhair, added more detail to teeth and whatnot. Sorry 'bout that, I hope you like this one better! Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 04:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Mapleflower (Ki) :Appearance: primarily black tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes. :Artist: Anybody — Ryewhisker 03:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestream (Queen) Description: Silver tabby she-cat with very pale blue eyes Fur Style: Long Gender: Female User: Maplesilver - Leaves are falling 16:13,4/16/2016 Artist: Any of you THANKS! Anna ~ (Ki) :Appearance: calico Snowshoe molly with blue eyes :Other: she is perfectly unharmed :Artist: Anyone who can do Snowshoes — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 23:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Charart Category:Requests